Lost Kingdom
by Megumis
Summary: Princess Berlitz must flee to another kingdom with her servant, Lucas. Where will they go? The Shinji Kingdom... But why does she now have to marry him? Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping.


**Hey guys! I am gonna a start a new series although my first priority is "Forgotten Fables" so if you can read that it might be fun.**

**Review if you enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Take cover!"

More screams echoed through the kingdom, the princess ducked and covered her head as she heard the enemy soldiers invading the kingdom.

"Dawn!"

The blunette lifted her head as she saw her servant running towards her, a deep gash in his forehead.

"L-Lucas?!" Dawn screamed as she ran into his arms, "Where is my mother and father?" she cried loudly, Lucas dragging her away from the battlefield.

"I don't know! The army will take good care of them, we have to escape!" Lucas yelled back to her shielding her head from the rubble falling from the roof.

"W-we can't leave them!" Dawn screamed louder, stepping over a dead knight.

"We have to!" Lucas yelled back, pulling her into the forest which was sat behind the castle, the blunette couldn't see as her eyes grew blurry with tears, the last thing she remembered was Lucas comforting her.

"Everything will be... alright."

* * *

"Sir, have you heard about the Berlitz kingdom?"

"Yes, it is none of my business." The king said, settling back into his throne.

"But..."

"I said it is none of my business! Get out of here." He commanded, sending a threatening glare towards the raven haired solider.

* * *

"P-Please! Help us!" Dawn awoke to Lucas hammering his hand on the gate of another kingdom.

"L-Lucas?" Dawn mumbled, clinging onto his neck as she was sitting on his back.

"Who is it?" A stern voice yelled, Lucas coughed and readied his voice.

"Princess Berlitz of the Berlitz kingdom. Also Lucas, her servant." Lucas yelled loudly, his clothes were ripped and muddy (as were Dawns)

Dawn heard quiet mumbling as she nearly blacked out again. She would of if it wasn't for the wooden gate opening.

"Enter!"

Guards surrounded the gate as the pair walked in, Dawn dropped to the ground and landed on her feet seeing as she was now able to walk properly while leaning on Lucas.

"We must see your king." Lucas pleaded, the same raven haired boy nodded.

"Follow me, I shall take you there. Everyone else you are okay to leave." He smiled, walking besides Dawn, "Allow me, Lucas."

He wrapped his arm around Dawn and carried her slightly as she shuffled along to the kingdom, "I guess she is still in a state of shock, she should rest before we do anything, I will let you stay in my house for now and then tomorrow we can talk to the king." The knight explained, pointing at a nearby house which looked pretty fancy.

"That is my house, come along."

Lucas sighed, sitting at one of the tables in the house, the raven haired boy walked over again.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I am Ash. Head-Knight of the Shinji kingdom!" Ash bowed,

"N-No need to bow... I am just the princesses servant." Lucas stuttered, not used to any kind of special treatment.

"Sorry, I am just used to bowing to the king. Not a lot of any other interaction is allowed with the towns people unless there is any sort of trouble.

"Oh." Lucas coughed, feeling an awkward silence coming on.

"You can stay in the spare room, I shall take the couch but right now please excuse me as I must tell the king otherwise he will be more angry than he will be."

"Ah, I think I know this king, youngest king in the country."

"So you do know, yes. He is, Now I will only be a few minutes or so." Ash stood up and tucked his chair in.

"Feel free to raid the cupboards." He smiled before leaving.

* * *

"King Shinji! I was just looking for you!" Ash ran up to the king, bowing quickly before straightening his clothes.

"Ash, what is it now?" The king rubbed his temples, a headache taking over his head.

"Princess Berlitz and her servant appeared at the gate about a hour ago."

"So you sent them away?" Paul turned to face him, a sour expression on his face.

"Ah... well... Not exactly-"

"What do you mean, _not exactly!"_ Paul stepped closer.

"The princess looks weak and we were all they had left! I let them stay in my house for now so they can rest up." Ash explained, wincing at the glare Paul was sending him.

"They might come in handy..." Ash tilted his head, trying to reason with the king.

"How so?"

"How good is a king without a queen?" Ash mumbled, looking down. He'd be grateful if he didn't get killed for letting strangers in.

Paul seemed to think this over. "I shall meet them tomorrow, until then. Send the head maid, Misty to them."

"Alright!" Ash grinned, shooting his hand into the air.

"And if this is to ever happen again..."

"...My head will be on your wall." Ash finished for him, his face paling and he turned away to head to the basement to fetch the maid.

* * *

"Princess Berlitz? Hm... Oh her! She is so pretty, I saw her once when the kings had a meeting, she was there with her father, Cyrus."

"Yeah, she is staying in my house so pack some things and I will meet you there!" Ash patted her back and headed up the stairs, the ginger headed towards the Maids base.

Morning came quicker than ever, Dawns eyes fluttered open as she heard an older woman humming gently.

"E-Excuse me, who are you and where am I?" she asked, sitting up in the brown bed and looking at the ginger who was dusting.

"Oh, hey - you are awake! I am Misty, head maid at Shinji kingdom. And that is where you are." Misty sat on the be, "are you ok? you seemed pretty shocked from what I saw yesterday."

"I'll be fine. Where is L-Lucas?" Dawn rubbed her eyes, surprisingly her hair was perfectly normal and not all poofy.

"Lucas? ... Ah, your servant. He is staying in the spare bedroom."

"Oh. Thank you!" Dawn put her toes onto the cold marble and stood up, she was still in her muddy torn dress.

"And about your dress, I was told by the king to give you a new one." Misty said as she held out a fancy dress in front of her.

"T-This ... for me? From the k-king?" Dawn gasped, placing her hands elegantly on her chest.

"Yeah, come along and lets get you cleaned up." Misty put her hand around Dawn and led her to the bathroom.

* * *

"Paul?" Ash asked, poking his head into the room.

"Its King Shinji when we are in public." Paul muttered, placing his hand over his mouth.

"I have brought Princess Berlitz." Ash replied, totally ignoring Paul to his annoyance.

A cough was heard, loudly and obviously fake.

"...and Lucas, her servant." Ash added, leading the pair into the room.

Dawn fidgeting with the long sleeves of the dress, it was a bright purple one which fell just above her ankles, the sleeves were long and the collar was a bright white.

It was fastened tightly around her waist with a white ribbon tied in a knot. "Hi." Dawn bowed, Lucas stared at the king, feeling indifferent about him.

"I'm not sure about him..." Lucas whispered to Dawn, his glare was telling him enough...

"Quiet." Paul snapped, standing up and taking large steps towards them.

"I'm... Dawn?" Dawn mumbled, taking a tiny step backwards.

"I know that, troublesome girl." Paul turned again, flicking his hand to tell Ash to come over.

Dawns face turned red with anger,** "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"**

"Hmm... That temper doesn't match that pretty face of yours." Paul raised an eyebrow, angering this girl was pretty fun.

Lucas put his hand over Dawns mouth as she started to yell again, "U-Um... excuse... the princess."

"Whatever." Paul scowled and then turned again to Ash.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday, and I agree." Paul smirked, watching as Ashs face dropped with shock.

"Y-You agree?"

"Of course, what is a king without a queen... So I shall_ marry_ her." Paul pointed at Dawn as her eyes widened.

"For power of course... Unless you want to be kicked out off the kingdom and sent back to your own, where it is being attacked." Paul explained, crossing his arms and staring at Dawn with an evil look upon his face.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUNN!**

**Who expected that, hm? ... HMMM? No one! NO ONE DID! -evil laugh- Oh... Umm... Right, yeah. Sorrrry! Review puh-lease**

**I will love you foreeeever! **

**-Megumi,**


End file.
